Reborn
by Kasai 2012
Summary: Reborn is about Lelouch and Xing-Ke's kids. What happens when they watch their mothers brutally murdered by a brittanian? Will they get revenge or end their family chain of misfortune? Ya gotta read to find out! : Don't be afraid to comment
1. Chapter 1 through 4

Sfx: Laughter

"Zero, Kaguya time for bed you two!" their mother yelled.

"Okay mom" they yelled back in unison.

Sfx: Running

"Stop chasing me!" Kaguya yelled running from her brother.

"Make me" he laughed.

"Zero stop chasing your sister" his mother commanded.

The little boy obeyed his mother.

"Thank you, now come on you two time to go to bed" she replied.

"Okay mommy" they replied again in unison.

Sfx: Covers rustle, Bed creaks

"Hey mommy can we go to Ri and E.C.'s house tomorrow?" Kaguya asked.

"Well I don't know" she pondered.

"Please we'll be extra good" Kaguya pleaded.

"Well alright but you can't go outside" she replied.

"Yay!" Kaguya exclaimed.

"Okay no more questions its story time" their mother smiled.

"Kaguya it's your turn to pick the story tonight"

"Hmm… I want to hear about our names again" Kaguya smiled.

"Again, Kaguya you always pick that one" Zero complained.

"Now, now Zero leave your sister alone" she replied.

"Yes mother" he replied upset.

"Okay now lets see, ah yes it was five years ago and your father had just died. On the day of his funeral I swore to him that I would be strong and care for our children. I named Zero after him and I named you after me" She smiled.

"I love that story" Kaguya replied after it was finished.

"Don't you zero?" she turned to him.

Sfx: snoring

"How rude he fell asleep" Kaguya replied.

"It's okay" their mother replied.

The Next Day-

"Bye mommy" Kaguya shouted.

"Wait you two" their mother stopped them.

"What is it mom?" Zero asked.

"Here I want you two to have these" she handed them two lockets.

"This way I'll be with you wherever you go" she smiled.

Inside the locket were two pictures. The first one was of their mother and father and the second one was of them all together.

"Thanks mom" they said in unison. They gave her a hug and kiss good-bye.

"Bye Zero, Kaguya you two be careful"

"We will" Zero replied.

"Hey Zero do you think mommy is happy?" Kaguya asked.

"I don't know why don't you ask her when we get home?"

"Okay I will" she smiled.

Sfx: knocking

"Who is it?" a little girls voice said from behind the door.

"It's me and Kaguya" Zero replied.

Sfx: door unlocks and opens.

"Hi Zero, hi Kaguya" the little girl replied.

"Hi E.C." Kaguya relied as she walked inside.

"Our mom said we could come over and play today" Kaguya continued.

"Where Ri?" Zero asked.

"In our room" E.C. replied.

Sfx: walks away

"Hey Ri" Zero replied.

"Hi Zero, what are you doing here?" Ri asked.

"Kaguya wanted to come over and play" Zero replied.

"Hey Zero want to play a trick on the girls? Ri asked.

"Ya but what?" Zero asked sitting next to his friend.

"We could put bugs in their food at lunch time" Ri suggested.

"Ya good idea then we could watch them eat it" Zero laughed.

Lunch Time-

"These sandwiches are really good" Kaguya replied happily as she ate.

"Ya mommy did a good job on them" E.C. agreed.

Sfx: snickers

"What's so funny Zero?"

"Nothing" Zero replied trying to hold in his laughter.

After the girls were done eating the boys busted out laughing.

"What's so funny you guys?" E.C. asked.

"You guys!" Ri exclaimed.

"Us?" the girls asked in unison.

"Ya!" Ri replied.

"Why are we so funny?" Kaguya asked starting to get annoyed.

"Because me and Ri put bugs in your sandwiches!" Zero laughed.

"What?!" the girls asked I unison.

"You guys are so gross!" E.C. exclaimed.

Sfx: laughter, doorbell

"Ugh lets go tell" Kaguya replied.

The girls go to find E.C.'s mother.

"Mom?" E.C. called.

"Mo-

E.C. and Kaguya stopped in their tracks.

"They found us!" they heard a voice say from the other room.

"How?!" E.C.'s mother asks.

"I'm not sure, but we need to hide the children somewhere safe." The voice replied.

E.C. and Kaguya peeked around the corner and saw that the voice was Kaguya's mother.

"Mommy!" Kaguya exclaimed running towards her.

"Hello Kaguya, where's your brother?" she asked.

"Him and Ri are in the kitchen" Kaguya replied.

Sfx: banging on door

*Gasp*

"I'll get it" E.C. replied.

"No E.C. come back" her mother replied in a whisper.

"How come?" E.C. asked confused.

"Just come here" her mother replied urgently.

"Okay" she ran towards her mother.

"You take the children and hide I'll try to hold them off" Kaguya's mother replied.

"All right" E.C. mother replied.

"Mommy how come your not coming?" Kaguya asked.

"I'll be there as soon as I can" she replied hugging Kaguya.

"Hey mom why are you here?" Zero said entering the room.

"Come here Zero" his mother replied.

"I want you to take care of your sister okay?" she told him.

"Huh but how come you can't?" he asked confused.

"I have to do something so until I come back you take care of her" she replied.

"Okay mom I will" Zero replied.

"Thank you, I want both of you to take care of each other" she smiled as she started to tear up.

"We will mom we promise" Zero said.

"Hey come out now! We know you're in there!" a man's voice yelled from behind the door.

"Okay hurry, we don't have much time" Kaguya and Zero's mother told E.C.'s mother.

She gave her children one last hug and kiss good-bye.

"I love you both so much, remember that" she whispered in their ears.

The children looked at their mother in confusion but, nodded okay.

"Okay children come with me" E.C.'s mother replied.

She took the children to a hidden room and told them to stay low.

"I'll come back for you but until then stay hidden" she told them.

"E.C., Ri I want you guys to be good no matter what okay?" she said turning to her children.

"We will mommy" E.C. replied.

"Good I love you both so much" she replied as she hugged them tightly.

"We love you too mom" Ri replied.

Their mother stood up and took one last look at her children. She then closed the door and locked it shut.

"Hey Zero do you think mommy's coming back?" Kaguya whispered to her brother.

"Of course she will, she said she would" he assured his sister.

Back In the other Room-

"Okay the children are in a safe place"

"Why aren't you with them?" Kaguya's mother replied.

"I can't just leave my best friend now can I?" E.C.'s mother replied.

Kaguya's mother smiled at her friends remark.

"Friends Forever?" she put her hand out.

"Forever" E.C.'s mother held Kaguya's mothers hand.

Just then the door busted down.

*Gasp*

"Kaguya and former empress of china your are under arrest come with us" a man replied.

"Okay we'll come with you" they said in unison.

Just as they begin to walk out the door one of the children sneeze.

*Achoo*

"Are you two hiding someone?" the man asked.

"No of course not, that was me" Kaguya's mother replied.

"You're lying" the man said as he walked into the other room.

"Found you" he said as he opened the hidden room door.

*Scream*

"No leave them alone!" their mother's yelled from the other room.

"I knew you two were lying" he said walking towards the two women.

Sfx: smack

He took his gun and smacked both women to the ground.

"Mommy!" the children yelled.

"Mommy" oh these brats are your children?" the man asked.

"Yes they are" the women replied.

"Ha then I shall have fun with this" the man replied under his breath.

He turned back towards the children and looked at them for a second. He then walks over and grabs the girls by their hair.

"Leave our sister's alone!" Ri and Zero yelled.

"You two have guts for yelling at me." The man replied hitting them with his gun.

"Zero, Ri!" the girls yelled.

"Please just leave the children alone!" their mother's pleaded.

"Sorry but I can't do that" the man replied coldly.

After what seemed like hours of torture the man tied the children to a chair.

"Now that I've had my fun, it's time to punish you two" he turned the children's mother's.

Sfx: gun cocks

*Gasp*

"No leave my mom alone" Zero yelled.

"I can't do that little boy" the man replied.

"Why?!" Kaguya asked.

"Because of their crimes I can't let them live any longer" the man replied.

"What did they do?" E.C. asked.

"They refused to turn themselves in" the man explained.

"That's it?" Ri asked.

"That's enough under Brittanian law" the man replied.

He then turned back to their mother's.

"The time has come to pay for your crimes" he replied pointing the gun at them.

"Good-bye and say hi to Zero and Xing-ke for me" the man laughed.

Sfx: rapid gun fire.

"Mommy!" the children yelled in unison.

The man had shot the each ten times.

"Now that those two are out of the way" he said coldly as he turned towards the children.

"Don't hurt us please" Kaguya pleaded.

The man points his gun at them and then lowers it.

"Ha you're not even worth killing" he replied kicking them each in their faces. He then turned around and left.

Sfx: crying

"Zero why… why did that man do that to mommy? She was nice so why did he hurt her?" Kaguya cried.

"Because he's a monster" Zero replied.

After a couple minutes the children broke free and ran over to their mother's.

Sfx: sobbing

"Mommy you can't leave please don't go!" Kaguya cried over her mother's body.

Amazingly their mother's were still alive but barely.

"Ka… *coughs* Kaguya it's okay" her mother said as she stroked her hair.

"Mommy!" Kaguya hugged her mother tight.

"Mom I called 911 they're going to take you to the doctor's" Zero replied.

"Zero thank you for protecting your sister and being so strong" she replied.

"I told you I would protect Kaguya" he replied starting to cry.

"Yes you did" his mother smiled.

*Coughs*

"Mom are you okay?" Zero asked.

"Yes Zero I'll be fine" she lied.

"E.C, Ri I'm so proud of you two. The way you guys watched out for each other made me so happy" their mother smiled.

"Now you two listen to me. I want you to continue to watch after each other" she replied stroking their faces.

"We will mommy we promise" E.C. replied crying.

"Thank you" she smiled.

"Zero, Kaguya the same goes for you. Watch out for each other okay?" Their mother replied.

"Yes mommy we will" Kaguya replied.

"Zero you must be strong for your sister and Kaguya you must support your brother" she continued.

"We will" they said in unison.

"You too E.C. and Ri" their mother struggled.

"We will too" they said in unison.

"We also want you four to stay together and protect and be there for each other" their mother said in unison.

*Gasp, Coughing*

"Mom!" Zero exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry Zero and Kaguya but I have to go now and see your father" their mother struggled. She was on her last breaths.

"No mom you can't leave us! We still need you!" Zero and Kaguya cried.

"I'll never be really gone as long as you keep me in your hearts" she held their hands.

"We will" they assured her.

"I'll watch over … you always… with your father" she struggled.

"Good-bye I love you" her voice trailed off.

"Mom? Mom! MOM!" Zero yelled.

Sfx: sobbing.

"E.C. I have to go too" their mother said.

"No mommy!" E.C. yelled.

"Don't worry I will never leave your hearts" she smiled stroking their faces.

"Me and your father will watch over you always" she smiled.

"Here" she handed them lockets identical to Zero's and Kaguya's.

"That way you'll have something to remember me by" she smiled.

"We'll always remember you mom" they said in unison.

"Good. I love you guys, good-bye" her voice trailed off and she to was dead.

Sfx: sobbing. Sniffles.

A couple more hours passed by before the police got there. When they did get there all four children were covered in blood. From their mother's and from their own cuts.

"We got four still alive" the first police man said into his radio.

"Come on it's time to go now" he reached out to them.

"No we can't leave them!" they all said in unison.

"I'm sorry kids but your mother's are gone" the police man replied squatting down to their levels.

Sfx: sobbing.

He let each of the children to pack important things. After they were done packing they walked back to their mother's bodies. By then the paramedics had them on a stretcher.

"Mom I promise I will find the man who did this to you and get revenge" Zero said giving his mother one last hug and kiss good-bye.

"I will too Zero" Kaguya said.

"E.C. we will get that man too" Ri said as he gave his mother one last hug and kiss good-bye.

The children then joined the police man in the hall way.

"Is that everything?" he asked.

The children nodded and followed him to the police car.

**Reborn Chapter Two**

It has been exactly ten years since Zero, Kaguya, E.C., and Ri's mothers were murdered. They are now currently attending Ashford Academy. That horrible day five years ago has never left their thoughts.

"Good morning Zero" a girl said.

"Oh good morning Mayumi" Zero replied.

"Are you ready for the math test Mayumi?" Zero asked.

"We have a test today?! Aw man I didn't study at all" Mayumi replied.

*Sighs* "Mayumi you're hopeless" Zero said starting to walk away.

"Hey not everyone can be as good in school as you" Mayumi complained.

"Mayumi if you paid more attention in class instead of falling asleep I bet you could be a 'C' student" Zero replied.

"A 'C' student huh and how'd you know I sleep in class Zero?" Mayumi asked.

"Who doesn't know you snore as loud a passing train." Zero chuckled.

"Wha… you mean even the teacher knows? Aw man, how come you never told me?" Mayumi asked.

"Because it was funny" Zero replied.

"Hey Zero 'bout time you got here" a boy's voice called.

"Hey Ri what do you mean 'bout time I got here?" Zero asked walking towards him.

"We have to go pay our respects today or did you forget?" Ri replied.

"Of course I didn't forget. How could I forget that day?" Zero replied.

"We were just about to leave you, come on lets go" Ri replied walking away.

"Zero what about the test" Mayumi replied grabbing Zero's arm.

"Mayumi its fine, now let go of my arm" Zero replied.

Mayumi released Zero and watched as he and Ri walked away.

"I wonder what could be so important about today." Mayumi thought to herself.

"Zero where have you been all morning?" a girl's voice asked.

"I was just hanging out with Mayumi, Kaguya" he replied.

"Ya well it's a good thing Ri went to go get you other wise we would've left you" Kaguya continued.

"Ya Zero you cut it real close this year" another girl replied.

"Oh shut up will ya E.C.?" Zero replied.

"Come on you guys we're going to be late" Ri replied.

The four of them board the bus and travel to a cemetery and walk to their mother's graves.

*Sigh* "It was ten years ago today that those monsters took away our mother's" Zero said placing a flower on his mother's tomb stone.

"Yes and we haven't forgotten, even though everyone else did" Kaguya placed an offering on the tombstone.

"Back then our innocence was stolen and we made a promise" E.C. placed a flower on her mother's tombstone.

"And here we are ten years later and that promise isn't forgotten" Ri placed a flower on the tombstone.

"To get your revenge and to stop this war once and for all!" they all said in unison.

-Later That Day-

"Hey Zero where did you go?" Mayumi asked during class.

"Wow your actually awake still, it's a miracle" Zero laughed.

Sfx: slam

"It's not funny Zero!" Mayumi yelled as she slammed her hands on the desk.

"Ms. Kimura is there a problem?" the teacher asked.

"N-no sensei I just got upset is all" Mayumi replied embarrassed.

The class giggled and the teacher continued his lesson after a couple more seconds.

"Mayumi what's wrong with you?" Zero whispered.

Mayumi didn't answer though, she just kept her head down. Zero looked at her for a couple more seconds before continuing his work.

"Zero why won't you tell me anything even though we're friends?" Mayumi thought to herself.

Sfx: class bell, students chattering.

"Hey Zero wait up" Mayumi called.

Zero stopped what he was doing and turned around.

*Panting* "Zero…I need…to talk to you" Mayumi panted.

"Okay what is it?" Zero replied.

"Well the reason why I got upset earlier was because-

"Hey Zero come on let's have lunch together" Kaguya yelled running towards him.

"Sorry Mayumi but, I'm going to have to steal him away from you today" Kaguya replied holding onto Zero's arm.

"How come?" Mayumi asked pulling Zero's other arm.

"Because he's my brother" Kaguya pulled harder.

"Well he's my friend" Mayumi pulled harder too.

"Ouch Kaguya, Mayumi stop pulling my arm!" Zero said pulling his arms away from them sending Mayumi to the floor.

"I win!" Kaguya cheered.

"No need to brag Kaguya" Zero said walking over to Mayumi.

"Are you okay Mayumi?" Zero asked helping her up.

"Ya I'm fine" Mayumi said dusting herself off.

"Good then I'm off" Zero said turning towards his sister.

"But Zero I wanted to talk to you" Mayumi called out.

"Sorry but today I'm going to really hang out with anyone but my sister, Ri, and E.C." Zero said walking away.

"But Zero why?" Mayumi grabbed his arm.

"It's none of your business Mayumi, now please let go of my arm" Zero said coldly.

"But you're my friend aren't-

"Geez Mayumi you're so annoying" Kaguya replied.

"What do you mean 'annoying'? Mayumi asked confused.

"He said he isn't going with you so why don't you just give up?" Kaguya continued.

"Come on Zero let's go" Kaguya said pulling on Zero.

"Alright Kaguya you don't have to pull so much" Zero replied.

"Why… why didn't he say anything? Why did he just let his sister talk to me like that?" Mayumi thought to herself as she walked away.

-After School-

"Hey Zero over here!" Mayumi called.

"Huh? Mayumi?" Zero said as he approached her.

"Hey Zero let's walk home together" Mayumi smiled.

"I thought I already explained that I'm not hanging out with you today" Zero replied annoyed.

"I know but I was hoping that-

"Mayumi! Mayumi just leave me alone for the rest of the week alright?" Zero said irritated.

Mayumi stood in shock at Zero's behavior. It took a couple minutes to reply.

"O-okay I won't bother you anymore" she said starting to tear up.

"Thank you, good-bye" Zero said walking past her.

Kaguya turned around and stuck her tongue out at Mayumi as she ran to catch up with her brother.

"Hey Zero do you want to go visit mom's grave before we go home?" Kaguya asked.

"Ya sure, hey Ri, E.C. want to come?" Zero asked looking behind him.

"Of course we do" E.C. replied.

The four of them once again go to the cemetery.

*Stretch* "Okay guys it's time to go home" Zero said as he stood up.

"Ya you're right. We have a long journey" Kaguya agreed.

It is now 8:00 p.m.

"Man I'm tired" Ri yawned.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow" Zero said as he walked into his house.

"Ya see ya" Ri waved.

After a night in the police station they all decided to move back to their old houses. Since the owner knew their mother's he let them stay there until they were old enough to get jobs.

*Sigh* "Good-night Kaguya" Zero said as he laid down.

"Night Zero" Kaguya replied.

"Mommy where are you?" young Kaguya called.

"I'm in here Kaguya" her mother responded.

"Mommy!" Kaguya said running towards her. She gave her mother a big hug.

"Hm… what's this? *Gasp* i-its blood but I'm not bleeding. Then who- *Gasp* mommy!" Kaguya exclaimed.

"Mommy are you okay?" young Kaguya asked.

"I'm just fine go and find your brother" her mother commanded.

"Don't worry mommy I'll find him" young Kaguya said running off.

"Zero, Zero where are you?" young Kaguya called.

*Gasp* "Zero what happened to you?!" she ran over to him. He was lying on the ground covered in blood.

"Zero mommy needs you!" young Kaguya exclaimed.

"Zero wake up please!" she cried. But he wouldn't wake up. Young Kaguya begins to cry over her brother's body.

"They're all dead" a man's voice said from behind.

"What do you mean all?" Kaguya asked.

"I mean everybody; Zero, your mother, Ri, E.C., and their mother. They are all dead and you're next" the man said walking towards her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kaguya screamed.

"Kaguya wake up" Zero said as he shook her.

*Panting* "Zero!" she screamed hugging him tight.

"Kaguya what's wrong?" Zero said stroking her hair.

"I dreamt that you were all dead!" Kaguya replied sobbing.

"Kaguya I'm not going anywhere you know that" Zero replied.

"Yes I know" Kaguya said calming down a bit.

"You all better now?" Zero asked wiping away her tears.

"Zero can I sleep with you tonight?" Kaguya asked sniffling.

"Sure" Zero replied.

After that it was a peaceful night.

**Reborn Chapter 3**

The four were walking through the park one night on the way home from school when they saw four girls running.

"Wonder what they're running from?" Kaguya replied.

"Don't know want to go see?" E.C. asked turning towards Kaguya.

"Ya come on let's go!" Kaguya said walking away.

*sighs* "Come on Zero we'd better follow or they'll get into trouble" Ri said walking.

"Ya you're right" Zero agreed.

The boys followed after their sister's and ended up in some kind of abandoned house.

"Where'd they go now?" Zero asked Ri.

*Panting* "Don't know" Ri panted.

Kyaaaa!

"Kaguya, E.C." Zero and Ri said in unison.

Sfx: running, panting.

Zero and Ri open a door to find the girls they had seen earlier. One had blue hair, the second one had a light shade of purple/silver hair, the third one was passed out her hair color was red, and the fourth one who was passed out also had green hair.

"Have you seen our sisters?" Zero asked the frightened girls.

"N-no I'm sorry we haven't" the first girl replied.

"What were you guys running from anyways?" Ri asked.

"A knightmare" the second girl replied.

"We have to get out of here Zero" Ri insisted.

"Ya lets find Kaguya and E.C. first" Zero said standing up.

"C-can we come with you?" the first one asked.

"I guess" Zero replied.

"Can you carry our two friends though, they seem to have passed out from not eating" the second one requested.

"Sure we can carry them but we have to hurry" Ri said picking up a red haired girl.

Zero picked up a green haired girl and they continued their search for Kaguya and E.C.

"Kaguya, E.C. where are you?" Zero and Ri whispered.

All of a sudden they heard somebody running towards them.

"Be on your toes Zero" Ri whispered to his friend.

Be to their surprise and relief it was the girls.

*Gasp* "Zero, Ri thank goodness we found you. We have to get out of-

Sfx: Ceiling crashing down, screaming

"Ha we found you, you dirty elevens!" a man's voice came from inside the knightmare.

"Hey wait a minute these aren't elevens, they're Brittanians" another man's voice replied.

"Well you four are an awful long way from home, what are you doing here?" the first man asked.

"We were just on our way home" Kaguya replied.

"Well this isn't your house is it?" the first man laughed.

"No sir our house is ten minutes from here" E.C. replied.

"Ten minutes? But that'll take you into the Ghetto" the second man replied.

"We know that's where we live at" Ri explained.

"You four need to step into the light so we can see you" both men replied.

The four of them step into the light and the Brittanian soldiers take a good long look at each of them. When they reach Zero they gasp in astonishment.

"It- it can't be right?" the first one asked.

"No impossible Zero died over ten years ago" the second replied.

"Excuse me you on the end what's your name?" the first man asked.

"My name is-

"No not you, on the other end" the second replied.

"My name is Zero" Zero responded.

*Gasp* "It is him" the first one gasped.

"No this has to be his son or something" the second man explained.

"Excuse us but can we go now?" Zero asked impatiently.

"No I'm afraid that you can't leave. In fact all of you can never leave this place!" the men said in unison.

"Why not?!" Kaguya asked.

"Because we can't let you" the first man explained.

"That's not a good enough reason to keep them here" the red haired girl said as she walked into the light.

"Yea we're the ones you're after, not them!" the blue haired girl replied joining her sister in the light.

"Sorry but since they got involved with you four they have to die" the first man said.

"D-die but we're only students, why do we have to die?" E.C. asked panicked.

"Zero we can't die yet, we haven't fulfilled our promise to our mother's" Ri whispered.

"I know but what can we do, we're only kids" Zero responded.

"No it can't end like this, we've only begin to live and now we're about to die" Zero thought to himself.

"Prepare to die!" the men said is unison.

Sfx: gun shots, thuds

"Huh? Why aren't we dead?" Kaguya asked astonished.

"Because they jumped in front of us" Ri replied pointing at the girls they had just met.

"That's too bad, now what are we supposed to do? They were supposed to be alive when we brought them back." The second soldier wondered.

"We'll just tell them that they were already dead when we got here" the first soldier replied.

"Good plan, now to take care of the witnesses" the first soldier replied pointing his guns at Zero and the crew.

"No we can't die here we still have to fulfill our promise!" Kaguya yelled.

"Well now it looks like your promise will never be fulfilled." The two soldiers laughed.

"NO!" Zero yelled.

As he yelled the green haired girl grabbed his arm, the red haired girl grabbed Ri's arm, the blue haired girl grabbed Kaguya's arm, and the purple/silver haired girl grabbed E.C.'s arm.

"What?!" all four thought in unison.

"You four seem to have a good reason for living is that true?" the four girls asked in unison.

"If it's power you seek we can grant you that power" they continued.

"How?!" the others ask.

"With geass" the girls responded.

"Geass?" Kaguya asked.

"Yes if you would accept our contracts we will grant you the power of geass. There is one exception though; you will lead the lives of solitude. Except for the four of you you'll soon see everyone you hold near and dear slowly drift away. With that in mind do you accept our contracts?" the girls asked.

After they gave it a couple seconds they replied.

"Yes, we herby accept your contracts" they said in unison.

Sfx: wind

After accepting the contracts the battle was on.

"So prepare to die huh?" Zero replied as he approached the knightmares.

"T-that's right punk it's time for you and your friends to die!" the second soldier replied a little scared.

"Well like you said it is time to die. You two soldiers will be leaving this place in body bags" Kaguya said standing next to her brother.

Zero activated his power and commanded both soldiers to exit their knightmares.

"Oh can I go next Zero?" Kaguya asked.

"Be my guest" Zero replied.

Kaguya looked both men in the eye and in a couple seconds the first soldier was choking the second.

"Wh-what are you doing?" the second soldier asked struggling.

"Its not me, I can't control my body!" the first one replied.

After five minutes both soldiers were dead and all eight kids were leaving.

"So this is the power we accepted eh?" Zero replied as they approached their homes.

"By the way since you guys will be staying with us what are your names?" Kaguya asked as she turned around.

"My name is C.C. and her name is A.A." the green haired and blued haired girl replied.

"My name is R.R. and her name is M.M." the red haired girl replied to E.C. and Ri.

"You four now have the power of geass; Zero has the power to manipulate peoples minds to his will, Kaguya can become anyone and anything, E.C. can control time and space, and Ri can see the future" C.C. explained.

"Well then what shall we do with our new powers?" Ri asked turning to Zero.

"Not sure yet but, lets think about it in the morning, remember we have school tomorrow" Zero replied walking towards his door.

And so begins a new chapter in their lives.

**Reborn Chapter 4**

Sfx: school bell ringing

As it turns out Zero, Kaguya, Ri, and E.C. didn't attend school for a month because they stayed at home trying to master their geass.

"Hey Zero wait up!" Mayumi called from behind.

Zero stopped and turned around.

"Hello Mayumi, what's up?" Zero smiled.

Sfx: smack

"Ow Mayumi what was that for?" Zero asked holding the back of his head.

"What do you mean 'what's up' you've been gone for over a month and that's all you say?" Mayumi asked a little upset.

Zero looked at her for a second trying to think of what to say.

"Look Mayumi I'm sorry" Zero said looking her in the eye.

"Where were you? And how come you didn't call and tell me how you were doing?" Mayumi asked with her head down. She had started crying.

"Don't you know I worry about you?" She looked up at him with a sad smile.

"Mayumi I didn't mean to make you worry so much" Zero smiled.

She looked at him for a second and then she too smiled.

Hey Zero you know what, you should join the student union club" Mayumi said randomly as they were walking to class.

"Hmm? Why would I want to join the student union?" Zero replied.

"Well because it'd be a lot of fun and you and I can spend more time together!" She smiled.

Zero stopped and stood for a few seconds giving her idea some thought before answering.

"Alright I'll join the student union" He replied with a smile.

"But how am I going to join a club two months into the school year?" he asked her.

"You just leave that to me" she smiled and they continued their walk to class.

After school Mayumi brought Zero to the student union's room. As he entered the room everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Hi everyone I would like to introduce ya too Zero" Mayumi said as she entered the room.

"Hey doesn't he look just like the guy from that picture on the wall?" one student whispered.

"Ya he looks just like that guy. Could he be the son?" another student whispered back.

"I look like who?" Zero asked getting in their faces.

The two students scream in surprise.

"We just think you look identical to that guy over there" the two girls pointed to a picture on a bulletin board. Zero walked over to it and stared at it for a second and then turned around to face the student union. They were all waiting to see what he would say. He took a couple minutes to respond because he was remembering what his mother told him all those years ago.

"Listen Zero, you must never tell anyone who your father is do you understand me?" his mother asked on the day of her death.

"But why not mom?" young Zero asked.

"Because people are looking for you and your sister and if they find you, they'll kill you. And as your mother I don't want that to happen okay? Will you promise me that you'll never tell, unless it's absolutely necessary? " she replied stroking his face.

"Yes mom I promise" young Zero replied.

"Your right I do like similar to him but, I'm not related in anyway" Zero lied as his memory ended.

"Eh? But I was so sure you were related to him" the second student said disappointedly.

"Sorry but no" Zero smiled.

"Hello my beautiful students!" a woman's voice came from behind. Zero turned around to see the principal standing in the door way.

"Hello principal Milly" the other students bowed as she walked by.

"I hear we have a new member joining so I thought I'd stop by and say hello" Milly smiled.

"Yes that's right principal Milly, his name is Zero and he's right over here" Mayumi replied showing Milly where Zero was. Milly followed behind for a few feet before stopping in her tracks. She had a look of shock on her face.

"Miss Milly what's wrong?" Mayumi asked when she saw Milly stopped. Milly raised her hand and pointed at Zero.

"This is my good friend Zero" Mayumi smiled.

"Good afternoon Miss Milly" Zero bowed.

"L-Lelouch is that you?" Milly asked getting closer. She then ran and gave Zero a big hug.

"Oh Lelouch they told us that you were dead and that it was a hired assassin!" Milly cried.

Everyone just stood in shock of the principal's behavior.

"Um excuse me Miss Milly but I don't think Zero can breath" one of the students replied.

Milly looked down and saw Zero turning purple.

"Oh I'm sorry Lelouch I didn't mean to choke you" Milly apologized.

"*coughs* That's okay Miss Milly" Zero coughed.

"Eh? Lelouch why do you keep on calling me 'Miss' we're the same age you know" Milly smiled.

"You must have me mixed up with somebody else. My name is Zero, not Lelouch" Zero replied.

"But how can you look so much like him, unless…

Sfx: school bell chimes

"I got to go sorry" Zero said as he walked away.

Milly just stood in shock before she fell to her knees and begin to cry.

"Oh Miss Milly please don't cry" the girls tried comforting her.

Sfx: walking

"That sure was weird. She actually thought I was my father, how can I be when he died a long time ago" Zero thought to himself as he left the school. As he left the front gates a car drove up.

Sfx: car stops, window rolls down.

Zero stops walking to see who gets out of the car. It's a boy with brown medium length hair. The man looks at Zero and gasps.

"No it couldn't be, could it?" the man thought to himself.

"Suzaku!" Milly yelled from behind.

"Oh hello Milly" Suzaku smiled.

"Suzaku I'm so glad you came!" Milly said out of breath.

"It's my pleasure Milly, after all we did go to high school together" Suzaku smiled.

"So what did you need me for?" Suzaku asked.

"Because I think Lelouch has a reincarnation" Milly whispered.

"A reincarnation?" Suzaku asked in confusion.

"Yes you see that boy over there?" Milly pointed to Zero. (Who for some reason was still standing there)

"He looks just like Lelouch don't ya think?" she asked.

"It's true that he does look like him but, Milly you do realize there's no such thing?" Suzaku asked.

"Ya I guess your right. Maybe he does only looks like him" Milly giggled.

Zero watched them for a little while longer before leaving.

"Man this school is full of idiots" Zero thought as he walked home.


	2. Chapter 5

**Reborn Chapter 5**

"Zero where have you been all afternoon?" Kaguya yelled as he entered the house.

"I had a meeting" Zero replied as he set his bag down.

"I know that, but that was three hours ago!" Kaguya continued yelling.

"My, my what a noisy sister you have Zero" C.C. and A.A. said in unison.

"Shut up! I just want to know where he was is all, after all he is my brother" Kaguya pouted.

"Kaguya relax I was just walking around a bit" Zero finally replied.

"Well why didn't you call or something?" Kaguya asked as she calmed down.

"Because I didn't need to, I was only gone for a while" he replied.

"Never mind" Kaguya gave up.

Sfx: turns on TV. (Somehow they could afford one)

"In other news more elevens were killed today" the newswoman said.

"We're now going to Sally on the scene. Sally?" the newswoman replied.

"Yes, at about six o' clock this evening Brittanian soldiers were forced to move in on an operation that was believed to be another terrorist situation. The elevens were –

Sfx: turns television off.

"I can't believe that there was another massacre! How… how can those Brittanians just keep on killing innocent people?" Kaguya asked.

"Because people don't matter to them Kaguya, that's why." Zero replied walking over to his sister.

"I think that it's time to help the elevens out a little bit don't ya think Kaguya?"

"Ya I also think it's about time we –

Sfx: door slams open

"Zero, Kaguya turn on your TV. Quick!" Ri said busting the door open.

Sfx: TV. clicks on

"And here with us now is General Bryan here with us to explain exactly what happen, General?"

"Yes well when we arrived it already a hostile situation and lives were at risk of being lost. When it became to difficult for the local police they called me in." Bryan replied.

"Do you guys realize who that is?!" Ri asked.

Kaguya and Zero stood there speechless for a couple minutes.

"Its that bastard from ten years ago!" Zero and Kaguya yelled.

"Yeah, Zero what do you propose we do?" Ri asked his friend.

"I say we go test our powers on him" Zero replied with hatred in his voice.

"Hey E.C. do you think that you can take us to the settlement?" Ri asked his sister.

"I'll try brother" she smiled.

Within a couple minutes they were in the settlement.

"Good job E.C." Ri smiled.

"N-no problem Ri" E.C. said weakly.

"E.C. is there something wrong?" Ri asked in concern.

"No, the trip just took a lot out of me is all" E.C. replied.

"Ri why don't you stay here with your sister?" Kaguya suggested.

"No I'm fine really, just give me a couple minutes" E.C. panted.

"We don't have a couple minutes, Ri can you carry her?" Zero asked.

"Sure" Ri replied picking E.C. off the ground.

They all walked until they came across a large building.

"I guess this is it you guys, the moment we've all been waiting for. Well lets go on in shall we?" Ri started walking when Zero stopped him.

"Do you honestly believe that we can just waltz up in there? We need a plan." Zero explained.

"You're right Zero I just got a little excited is all" Ri replied.

"All right now here's what we'll do" Zero said as he began to whisper.

"Sounds like a good plan to me" the other three replied after hearing the plan.

"All right let's put this plan into action" Zero smiled.

A couple minutes later Kaguya and E.C. were heading towards the big building.

Sfx: giggling, talking

"Halt who goes there?" the guard at the front of the building asked Kaguya and E.C.

"I'm Mia Teguchi and this is my friend Rain Tamaki" Kaguya lied.

"Yeah we saw the general on the TV and we were hoping that we could talk to him?" E.C. (aka. Rain) replied.

"Sorry no one is aloud to see the general with his permission" the guard replied.

"Oh please we really want to see him, he's such an inspiration" Mia (a.k.a. Kaguya) replied.

The general who just in the lobby heard all the noise outside and came to see what it was about.

"What's all this commotion out here?" the general asked.

"Nothing sir, these girls just wanted to come up to your room and talk to you is all" the guard replied.

"Well I see no harm in them coming up and talking to me, do you?" the general got in the guards face.

"No sir" the guard replied.

"Good, I don't want any distractions while I'm talking to these girls, unless it's important got it?" the general said as he led the girls up to his office.

"Wow! What a huge office!" the girls exclaimed in unison.

"Thank you, now what did you girls need to talk to me about that was so important?" the general asked as he unfastened his tie.

"Oh yeah, do you remember us?" they asked I unison.

The general looked long and hard at them before answering.

"Sorry but, I don't remember you two" the general replied.

"Well how about us?" Zero and Ri asked. (coming out of nowhere)

"Ah! How did you two get in here?" the general asked a little startled.

"These are our sisters of course we'd follow them where ever they went now, answer the question" Ri replied.

"Well like I told your sisters I don't remember any of you" the general replied.

"Well how about we refresh your memory general" Zero replied.

"It was ten years ago plus five months today. We were just children back then of course and didn't really know just how much our mothers were in trouble." Zero replied.

"Until that fateful day our lives couldn't be happier. That day you came and ruined everything." Ri continued.

"You invaded our home and took us hostage. You told our mothers that they were under arrest and that they had to come with you." E.C. replied.

"When they didn't you beat them. That's when one of us sneezed and you discovered us. You then made us watch you beat them until you were bored." Kaguya continued.

"After announcing the fact that you had gotten bored you then pointed your gun at them and fired. Taking them away from us forever" they all said in unison.

The general sat there and thought about they had just told him.

"Ah! Now I remember you two are Zero and Kaguya the son and daughter of Kaguya and Lelouch other wise known as Zero. And you two are the son and daughter of Xing-ke and the former empress of China, E.C. and Ri." The general replied.

"Yes you are correct and do you know why we are here today?" Zero replied.

"Let me guess you're here to get justice for your mothers' deaths?" the general laughed. Zero gave a smirk.

"Not exactly, you see we're not going to be adult about this and get justice oh no. We're here to get revenge!" Zero laughed.

"Well go ahead and try little boy but, I'm a trained soldier and I don't think that a school boy has what it takes to take me down" the general replied with a smile.

They torture him for a couple hours before they kill him. They jump out the window and run for home.

"Hey Zero now that we got our revenge what are we going to do now?" Ri asked as they ran.

"I'm not sure, I've only lived to see this moment and this moment only. Now that it has happened I'm not sure to do." Zero replied.

**-End-**

**Important Message!**

**Yo this is Ayame here, if you want me to continue this story you gotta tell me so. I need at least 25 different people to tell me to continue. If not then I appreciate all of those who read 'Reborn'. Hoped you enjoyed the story. PEACE! :) :) :) :)**


End file.
